Survival Of The Fittest
by Janna18
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a marine researcher is drawn into an intricate web of deceit and bertrayal, hunted by a powerful and dangerous man who will stop at nothing to grasp her secrets. Only one man can help-but what does this enigmatic tycoon really want?
1. Chapter 1

**Survival Of The Fittest**

**Author **– **Janna18**

**Genre** :Angst/Adventure/Romance

**Inu Yasha** X **Kagome**

**Rating** – M

**Disclaime**r: I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Inuysha. Sole property rights go to Rumika Takahashi-san.

**SUMMARY :**

Kagome Higurashi, a marine researcher is drawn into an intricate web of deceit and bertrayal, hunted by a powerful and dangerous man who will stop at nothing to grasp her secrets. Only one man can help-but what does this enigmatic tycoon really want?

Very very OOC. Hey! You were warned!

The beginning may be a bit boring but don't worry I swear it picks up later on =)

**Chapter 1**

…_Lacy golden fretwork…_

…_Drums signaling _**_their_**_ arrival…_

…_someone approaching on the other side of the velvet draperies…_

…_Oh no…Not again…Not again…_

…_Helpless…_

The scream which tore through Kagome's throat jarred her awake.

She jerked up clutching her neck gasping for breath stumbling over the covers of her bed, shivering, her T-shirt soaked with sweat.

_Kafas_

Or was it _Chimera Mirage?_

She couldn't for the love of life differentiate between the two…it just didn't matter…that was in the past… now is the present…There was a big difference…She was definitely not helpless this time around and would never ever be helpless again… because she was strong this time around…

Except when asleep. Just having dreams – nightmares were enough to rob her strength and push her into the horrifying past which she tried so hard to bury. It had been almost three weeks since the last one and she had, in vain, thought they had… She would feel better if she spoke with someone, just to get it out of her system. Maybe she should call Sango and –

NO. Deal with it. Adjust. Just deal with it was the mantra she kept repeating ceaselessly, on and on.

She tore off her night shirt as she raced from the room and headed towards the pier.

A moment later she jumped off the dock and dived into the dark waters. A narrow strip of sea entered into the middle of the island, which was her home for the last few years, through a gap netted with electrical circuits which protected the isle from unwanted visitors.

It was the middle of the night, but the water was mildly cool and refreshing and felt like liquid silk against her body -soothing, cleaning and caressing.

No threat. No submission. Nothing but the pureness of the night and sea. God… it was beautiful. And nice to be alone once in a while

But wait she wasn't alone.

Something sleek and cool brushed past her legs.

"Fynnie?" Kagome called out. It had to be her. The female dolphin was more physically affectionate than Timmy. The male touched her only when absolutely necessary – an occasional treat infact.

She looked down surprised to see Timmy beside her in the water almost protectively.

Sensing something wrong, she stroked towards the barricade net while talking to Timmy, "Hey there…"

He gave a subdued sonata of clicks and dove under the water. A moment later Fynnie and Timmy resurfaced and swam ahead of her towards the net.

It was strange and unnerving how they seemed to read her emotions so well. Usually their behavior was playful, almost giddy and exuberant. Only when she was depressed were they this docile.

She, as a trainer for dolphins, was supposed to be teaching them, but realized that it they who taught and she who learned more and more with every passing day. Surprising huh? Only now did she really understand by what people said about a human's knowledge being about the size of a droplet of water and what he didn't know made up a whole ocean.

They enriched her god-forsaken, depressed life and for that she was ever grateful-

Fynnie and Timmy were both squeaking and clicking furiously as they appeared tense, while they approached the nets. A shark?

A closer look at the nets showed that they were down and the only way to do so was manually. What the hell… No one could unfasten it unless they knew exactly where it was connected.

'Oh my God…. There has been a breach into the island dear God…' thought Kagome frantically.

"I'll take care of it guys", she called to the dolphins, "Go home. Now."

Someone had come into the island. She had to quickly figure out a way to st-

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From the sound of it, the source of the noise was from the deck. It seemed as if some chinaware was broken. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves, tried thinking objectively.

Kagome breathed in deep and plunged into the dark subterranean water hoping to have the leverage of surprise over the intruder. Those tiring hours at the gym was not going to be unaccounted for.

'Oh well..here goes nothing' was her last thought as she cut through the waters.

'Just deal with it.'

Well please review me about the ways I could improve in my writing style, excetra, excetra....

Im open to constructive criticism.

If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it.

Pls PM me


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hello Everybody,

**This is Rad, Janna's best friend.**

**I have some bad news to tell you guys.**

**Janna being the impulsive, emotional idiot she is, broke her arm. Badly.**

**She has been hospitalized for it.**

**Which is why she hasn't updated so far.**

**She is very sorry about the delay and she promises to make up for it soon.**

**For those who wanna know about her health, please send PMs to Janna18 and I'll try to reply you all.**

**The Docs say that shed be forbidden to use her arm for at the least two months and don't worry people especially about her writing, she is already dreaming the next chapters for her existing stories and forming the frame work of her new stuff. Bottom line – Driving me from 'C' to 'Y' of CRAZY.**

**I'll send to her your regards and 'Get well soon's.**

**Sorry to be the bearer of such news,**

**Rad.**

**PS. The next chapter of this story will be published in this space.**

* * *


End file.
